a million dollars has nothing on you
by captainswansettingsail
Summary: Killian Jones comes from old money (father descended from British royalty and mother's family owned an exportation business). Emma Swan rose from the ashes of her childhood and managed to make it into the 1%, the social elite, with her new security software. When Killian sees Emma, he's certain of one thing: Emma Swan was priceless.
1. Chapter 1

Killian has seen a million dollars.

Literally.

He's seen a million dollars. He's held it in his hands. He's spent a million dollars in one night. He is in line to inherit a company worth millions and millions (billions if you want to be accurate) of dollars. And yet when he saw her for the first time (her golden blonde hair, her smile, her red dress that fit just right, take your pick) it was like all time stopped and he was certain that he'd give just about any number of million of dollars to be able to talk to her.

"Dave, who is that? Talking to Mary Margaret." Killian asked his newly engaged friend.

David Nolan (heir to a real estate business that owned half of the east coast and over two-thirds of the west coast) looked up and gave a tight smile to Killian, "Ah, Emma. Emma Swan. Newly minted 1 percenter from her security software company, used to go to school with me and Mary Margaret, and way, way out of your league."

"C'mon, Dave, when has that ever been true?" Killian grinned.

"I'm serious about this, Killian." Dave warned, "Emma is not to be messed with. She put herself through college by working for the New York police department. She got in a bar fight in London and she won. She has a doctorate in computer science. She would give you a run for your money."

"Hmmm…. I do love a challenge." Killian smirked just as he gulped the last of his rum.

Without waiting for his friend, Killian strode over to the pair of women gallantly.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Mary Margaret." Killian opened.

The woman, who could be Snow White herself, blushed and gave the Killian the happiest grin he's ever seen. Mary Margaret was one of the good ones, in Killian's social circles. Despite being an heiress to one of the world's best horse breeders, she still saw the good in people and for that Killian respected her immensely.

"Oh, thank you, Killian. But you probably knew about it long before I did."

"That's neither here nor there. Dave's been positively terrified about asking you, I'm just glad I won't have to hear him talk about how nervous he is every time we go sailing."

Mary Margaret laughed, "Oh, well, Killian this is my old college roommate Emma Swan. Emma, this is Killian Jones."

"Pleasure, Swan." Killian kissed Emma's hand and couldn't help but notice the slight flush in her cheeks. She truly was quite a marvel.

"Killian Jones, huh? Weren't you the Jones Brother that bought a crocodile on his 20th birthday and then let it go into the Florida Everglades?"

Killian grinned, "Aye. That bloody crocodile did nothing but terrorize my dog. I would have much rather skinned it myself, but my self-righteous brother thought it would be a better idea to release it into the wild."

"So you sail and own crocodiles? Where's your perm, Captain Hook?" Emma shot back.

Killian smiled. She was quick witted. If he wasn't interested before, he was a goner when she smiled demurely at him over her flute of champagne.

Mary Margaret smiled as she caught the look between her friends. She excused herself, positive that the two hadn't heard a single word she said.

Killian stepped closer into her space, "A perm I may not have, but I assure you, a dastardly handsome _pirate_ I may certainly am."

Emma didn't back down, in fact she leaned even closer, as she continued to stare at him with those gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Didn't realize you pillaged and plundered on first impressions."

Killian raised an eyebrow and lowered his voice, "I can do a lot with first impressions, love."

He let the innuendo sink in and he felt an absolute thrill to seeing Emma's eyes darken just slightly.

But something else crossed her face, a wall. She took a step back and put on a neutral expression.

"Sorry, Hook, but I don't pillage and plunder on second impressions either." She gave him one last glance before she stalked away, not looking his way again.

Killian's had a hard time of it lately. The last woman he fell in love with turned out to be married and easily bought (he was sure that she wouldn't take the money. He was sure of it. But as it turns out, his father was right. Everyone does have a price.)

Ever since then, he was more of a one-night dalliance type of man. He's been with a lot of women, but nothing like Emma. Emma Swan was different. She felt different. She had walls. She had doubts. And Killian knew the look she had when she looked around her, as if the world she found herself in was just going to get up and leave her in the cold.

But there was a fire in her eyes. The kind that would most likely burn him if he got too close, and maybe David was right she was out of his league, but he stood by what he said.

He did love a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma used to be poor.

She was left on the side of the road as a baby and then dropped off at foster care.

She moved from family to family, learning the hard way that love was something all too rare in her life. So why bother?

She had to fight for food, clothes, even a decent bed to sleep on.

She made a promise to herself that one day she was going to be rich and successful. Then maybe all those failed families would look at her and regret letting her go.

And that's exactly what Emma did. She pushed and pushed. She would stay late in libraries. She would do homework by the light of the streetlamps outside of whatever crappy neighborhood she was staying at. She would do anything and everything to prove to anyone she was worth something.

Flash-forward and Emma owned a multi-billionaire company. She was named Forbes' Wealthiest Woman of the Year. Her friend just named her a Maid of Honor at her upcoming wedding. She was at a gala surrounded by the world's wealthiest people. She was someone that was worth something, but why in the world did she feel like that same lost girl when Regina Mills (one of the heiresses to a beauty product company) waved her off as some "outsider" that didn't belong in their world?

It wasn't that Regina was wrong. It was that Regina was right.

Emma was new money. She hadn't been in this new reality long enough for her to fit in. She was an orphan at heart. No amount of money was going to change that.

"Swan, what a pleasant surprise." Killian's voice came from behind her and she turned around skeptically, not sure what to expect from him. Ever since their first meeting a month ago, Killian has seemed to tone down his flirting by a thousand, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try anyway.

"Pleasant surprise? I'm pretty sure you followed me out here, Hook."

"It's a pleasant surprise that you're alone." He amended, ignoring the nickname she gave him. "Where's the illustrious Miss Lucas or dear Mary Margaret?" He stopped right beside her and leaned against the stone railing of the balcony, holding his regular glass of rum.  
Emma shrugged.

"Last time I checked, Ruby's face was pressed up against some doctor-"

"That'd be Whale."

"And Mary Margaret." Emma continued, "Is in London, planning for her fairytale wedding."

There was a bit of a silence before Killian spoke up again.

"Don't mind, Regina, love."

Emma laughed, "I don't need your pity, Jones. I've handled worse than some spoiled princess."

"It's not pity, Swan. It's a piece of advice. Trust me, if you let Regina get to you now, you might not get invited to her sister's birthday party. And that would be a tragedy."

Emma smiled for the first time that night, and allowed herself the small luxury to let her eyes linger on Killian's for a second longer. He really was annoyingly handsome with eyes bluer than she's ever seen that contrasted wonderfully with his raven hair.

Regina's laughter could be heard from outside and Emma's smile dimmed slightly.

Killian must've seen it and offered her his glass, "We've all got things we're ashamed of, Swan. But being an outsider, shouldn't be one of those things."

She took it and sipped, "And you'd know that how?"

Emma gave him back his glass as he turned to stare out at the New York skyline.

"Because believe it or not, I was an outsider too."

"Really? Captain Hook? On the fringes of the society he was born in? Hard to believe."

Killian laughed softly, but there was something sad about his tone.

"Believe it or not, there was a time when a life of constant partying did lead to your friends keep a respectable distance and your father forcing you to man up by sending him off to work on one of his ships for three years."

"Is that why you stopped?" Emma asked. "Partying I mean. Or well…not party as much."

He shook his head and leaned further into the railing, "No. Before, I stepped foot on that blasted ship, my brother, Liam came running up. Announcing to the whole world that he was going with me. I, of course, objected, this was my mistake after all. There was no need for his chivalry, but he insisted, something about the Brothers Jones sticking it to the end. Liam gave up three years of his life, for some sod like me. Thought I could be a better man for him."

"So where is this hero now?" Emma asked, almost admiring how much admiration was coming through Killian's voice.

A sad look crossed his face before he answered, "Got married to a queen in a small country in Europe." He coughed and gave her a sad smile. "These days he's ruling and becoming the best king Arendelle has ever seen."

He tipped the rest of his drink back into his mouth and Emma was surprised to find out that this was the longest conversation she's ever had with him without wanting to punch him. And she found that she didn't mind. Because despite Killian's flashy show of bravado, his armor was cracked. He's been left behind, and God only knows how much Emma understood that.

They both settled into a comfortable silence as they stared out into the city. A cold wind blew and Emma shivered. She should have brought her coat with her.

Killian must have noticed, because before she could protest he was putting his jacket around her shoulders.

"Ah, the pirate does have a heart." Emma said as she took the jacket anyway.

Killian smirked at her, "Contrary to your perception of me, Swan. I am, in fact, always a gentleman."


	3. Chapter 3

**(EDITED: I realize I had posted the unedited version of this part! I am so sorry! So this is the part that I posted on my Tumblr. It's the same basic content as before, but I felt more comfortable with this version. Thank you guys!)**

The stars were out tonight.

Killian remembered the days when he and Liam would spend hours upon hours looking out their NASA grade telescope and quiz each other on the different stars and constellations. They would drink and pretend like the whole galaxy was theirs and they could just take a boat up into the sky and sail the inky black space.

Then Killian remembered the days with Milah. He'd take Milah out on his boat. They would sail far enough from the city so that they could lay their backs on the deck and look up at the expanse of the universe. He remembered being able to see those stars reflect so clearly in her eyes, and he recalled the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach. And he wondered how it was possible for him to be so in love.

But tonight, tonight the stars were further away. They seemed to be taunting him as his lips burned.

 _Damn that woman,_ Killian thought. He leaned further back into his chair staring at the stars that peeked over the skyscrapers that loomed over at the city. He was thinking about the kiss

The kiss that was a beautiful accident that he didn't ever want to end, but like all things in Killian's life, reality had to catch up.

The beginning of Killian's evening started out to be relatively uneventful. He wasn't planning on doing much. Maybe he'd call his brother or maybe invite Robin over for a drink. But a buzz from his phone changed all of that.

After months of becoming Emma Swan's friend, Killian has grown used to her unexpected calls (or texts) for help. They usually happened when she's had a rough day or annoyed with the state of her company. Killian couldn't complain, besides his London friends who frequented New York occasionally, he didn't have many friends to socialize with.

" _Had the worst day trying to negotiate this new deal. Drinks at Granny's. Not feeling like being surrounded by the millionaires tonight. Try not to look like you own half of New York."_

Killian felt his lips curl upwards as he read her text. This was going to be an interesting night, indeed.

/

Killian was drunk. He was sure of it, but that didn't stop him from reaching for his newly filled glass. It also helped that Emma was just as plastered as he was.

Neither of them had intended on drinking as much as they had, but when their conversation started breaching on more personal topics, the more alcohol seemed to be involved.

Killian told her about the time he and Liam used to terrorize their maids.

(" _I'm telling you, Swan, we used to raise hell. No maid or butler was safe from the Brothers Jones!")_

Emma shared a story about one of her foster moms.

(" _She tried to tell me all this stuff about having magic! It was insane! Needless, to say I ran away soon after that.")_

Then Killian told her about his mother passing.

(" _After she died, father married his job. He kind of forgot about his two sons. But, it hardly mattered, I had my brother with me.")_

After another shot, Emma told him about a friend she had when she was on the run.

(" _Her name was Lily. We kept each other safe. We kept each other alive. Turns out, she wasn't who I thought she would be, and then I ran away. Someone once told me that home is somewhere you just miss. And I thought I would feel that with her, and I didn't.")_

Killian smiled sadly as he realized that Emma Swan has been running since she was young. No one cared enough to show her love and that in itself was a tragedy.

He drank deeply from his glass before he spoke up again.

"There was this woman I was involved with a couple years ago," he didn't know why he was sharing this with her, but now that he's started he couldn't stop now. "She-she was something else. A real force of nature. I thought I would spend the rest of my life with her."

"What happened?" Emma whispered, leaning closer.

He could smell the rum on her breath and Killian had to tear his eyes away from her mouth before he answered, "She was married. And my father couldn't have the Jones family name be smeared with an unsavory affair, so he paid her off. Apparently my love is worth about half a million dollars."

He gave a small smile at her and notice something shift in her eyes.

She finished the drink in her hand and stared down at the glass.

"I-I had this ex-boyfriend once," Emma murmured. He had to lean toward her just to be able to catch her words, "He- well- I met him just before I went to Harvard. He was exciting and dangerous and I was willing to drop everything to be with him. Then-"

She hesitated and Killian reached over and gave her hand a squeeze, encouraging her to continue.

"On the night, we talked about me moving in, I go into his apartment and find it empty. The whole place except a case of these stolen watches. Police arrived seconds later and well- I spent a night in prison and almost lost my scholarship. Haven't seen him since."

She sighed and leaned away from him.

Killian was shocked, and honored. He had never seen Emma so vulnerable. She had walls a mile high and for tonight, she let him in.

"Well, Swan, you don't need me to tell you that you deserve better. So, here's to falling for the wrong people." Killian mumbled raising his glass.

She laughed and toasted to his statement.

A cold wind blew in and Emma glanced up.

"Oh, shit." She whispered as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Killian may have been drunk, but he wasn't drunk enough to let go of the fact that Emma's hair smelled like honey and cinnamon. He swayed slight at the scent.

"What- what is it, love?"

"N-Neal, my ex, he just walked in."

"Is he, indeed?" Killian whipped around too fast, making the world spin. He spotted the man with the light brown hair right by the entrance."Well, I better go talk to him. No one treats my Emma like that."

He heard his words slur, but he focused on the way Emma laughed against his shoulder.

"No, no, don't do that." She whispered, "He's been trying to call me since I got back into the city. I- I have a better idea."

Emma slid out of her seat, as discreetly as possible and tugged Killian along.

He stumbled a bit before he found his footing, letting his hand settle in Emma's hand.

"Love, what about pay-"

"The lady that owns this pub has a tab open for me, now c'mon." She pulled on him and he followed her through the back of the pub and out a side door.

They both stumbled out into the cold air and burst out laughing.

"Is that your idea of an escape, Swan?"

"What can I say?" She grinned, "The only person who saves me is me."

They were very, _very_ drunk. Killian could see it in the way Emma stood and the way the world seemed to tilt every step he took. Through the haze that clouded Killian's mind, he thought it would be best to send her a car.

"We're a tad bit wasted, love. How about I call you a car home?" Killian said, fumbling with his phone.

She nodded, "That's a good idea. I guess we got a little carried away. Thank you, Killian."

He smirked at that. She hardly ever called him by his first name.

"Ah, perhaps gratitude is in order, then?" He tapped his lips and raised an eyebrow. He was pushing it, he knew that, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care.

"That's what the thanks was for." She responded with a smirk that mirrored his own.

"Is that all this night was worth?" He stepped further into her space and he felt a thrill rush through him when she didn't step back.

"Please." She whispered, "You couldn't handle it."

He leaned further, watching her eyes darken, "Perhaps, you're the one who couldn't handle it."

Without warning, Emma surged her lips forward and pressed her lips on his.

Killian's initial shock soon melted away and he felt his head swim as he was overwhelmed by the smell of Emma's hair, the taste of rum on her lips, and the feeling of her mouth moving amply against his.

His tongue slid into her mouth and the low moan she gave out was almost too much for him.

She stepped back against the wall and he followed in suit. He placed his hands firmly on her lower back, pulling her closer to him. Lightly grinding his body against hers.

Emma laughed gleefully and slipped her hands in his hair, pulling him down closer.

She nipped at his lower lip and it was his turn to moan out as he started to trail his mouth along her neck.

Emma Swan was a bloody marvel, and he wanted nothing more than to properly appreciate every inch of her.

She pulled away a moment later, pressing her forehead against his, panting against his lips.

"That was-" He breathed.

"A one time thing." She finally said, as she slipped away from him.

Killian coughed as he recovered, slightly, "A-as you wish. Um, let me call that car."

/

He let Emma go that night and he looked to the cold, stars for comfort.

He didn't push. He didn't ask for more. He respected her too much for that.

She needed time and a sober mind. And if she found that the kiss was a mistake then Killian would have to pretend like it was just a kiss. Even though it wasn't . The kiss revealed something that he didn't want to admit.

 _Damn, Emma Swan_ , Killian thought again, as he felt his eyes drift shut.

Kissing Emma made his heart race. It made him want to be a better man. It made him realize that his heart could love again. And that was terrifying.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma has had many surprises in her life, some good (like the time she won the scholarship that let her study abroad in England) and some bad (like the time she walked in on Mary Margaret and David in her college dorm room).

But tonight took the fucking cake.

Because tonight, at the end of Emma's first successful charity ball (she managed to raise over a million dollars for the education of young girls living in extreme poverty), she saw Neal standing int he foyer looking completely out of place.

He hasn't changed a bit. He still shuffled a little bit when he was standing. His hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks. And when his eyes locked on Emma's, she realized he still had a way to make her heart race. Instead this time it was out of pure rage.

Whatever the right reaction was to seeing your ex-boyfriend at a party he was most definitely not invited to, Emma was positive she did the exact opposite.

She marched to where he was sanding and grabbed his arm, already dragging him away from the main room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma demanded.

"Emma!" He said eagerly. "Hi! Um, well, I- I-"

"Neal, get out of here." Emma snapped as she shoved him to the Exit door at the only empty hallway in the building.

"Emma, just hear me out. I heard you were in the city and I was hoping that maybe…we could…." Neal trailed off smiling shyly.

"Talk? Really?" Emma whispered vehemently. "Sure, Neal, let's talk. Where do you want to start? Oh, I know, how about we start with the very long, very cold night in a jail cell wondering if my whole life was ruined?"

"Emma! It wasn't like that!" He tore his arm away from her grip and shoved his hands in pockets, "I- I wanted to take you with me! You have to believe that, but the cops were coming and it looked like you were ready to run away again, so I hoped you just wouldn't show. I never intended for you to get caught up."

Emma took a deep breath as she tried to fight the tears that were coming into her eyes. She would have given up anything for him. He must have known that. They had plans to move to Tallahassee. They were going to do whatever it took to stay together. She gave up all logic and reason when it came to Neal. But as it turns out, it didn't matter how much she risked, the word commitment and her just didn't seem to mix well.

"How dod you get in, Neal?" Emma sighed. She had approved the guest list. She remembered a very strong conversation with both Ruby and Mary Margaret about who to invite to this party and unwanted ex-boyfriends didn't make the list.

("You can't possibly invite him- he has a doll collection! Weird!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Gepetto is a toy maker, of course he has a doll collection. And he's a very nice man. I'm sure he wouldn't mind making a sizable donation." Mary Margaret chimed in.

"Hey if he has money, invite him. As long as he doesn't bring Pinocchio along," Emma laughed.)

Neal shrugged looking around, avoiding Emma's eyes, "I know one of the reporters. And, like I said, I heard you were back in town. I- I really wanted to see you." His gaze finally settled on Emma and she had to fight the strong urge to hit him when his hand covered her clenched fist.

Before Emma could tear away, she heard a series of clicks and her head whipped up to see one of the camerawomen taking pictures furiously.

"Hey! What do you-"

"Tamara! I thought I told you to wait!" Neal burst, letting go of Emma's hand.

The woman put the camera down and gave him an incredulous look, "I couldn't wait, Neal! My deadline is tonight! And we both know we need this mon-"

"Neal, you have about ten seconds to tell me what is going on before I call security." Emma's voice was dangerously low.

She saw Neal's eyes flicker between her and this Tamara woman and then it all started to make sense.

"You're going to sell those pictures, right? That's why you came with your paparazzi friend. Thought you could see me and make money? Two birds with one stone, right?" Emma's voice shook, whether it was because of rage or something else, it didn't matter. What did matter was that Neal was just using her, again, and she was sick and tired of standing there listening to his bullshit.

"Emma, I-"

Emma's body was shaking with anger, she didn't want to hear it. She's heard enough.

"Neal, get out. Get out, now!"

Without waiting, she stormed down the hallway walking as fast as she could, away from Neal, away from the sound of her own heartbreaking all over again.

"Sorry, love," She heard a deep voice say as she practically ran over a very tall man. She looked up and her heart stopped.

It was Killian.

"K-Killian!" She exclaimed as she took a step back.

"Swan." He greeted back.

"I- I didn't know you came." Emma said trying to sound calm.

He shrugged and seemed to take a breath before he finally gave her a smile, "I heard that there was going to be some big event that is working its hardest to make genius Emma Swans all over the world. I couldn't pass on the opportunity ti make a I saw you were entertaining the ambassador of South Africa and thought it best if I made my appearance less known."

"You have a history with the ambassador of South Africa?"

Killian smirked, "I've had a particular dodgy relationship with his daughter. I thought it would be in your best interest if I showed myself after he's given you a check."

"Good call." Emma gave a quick laugh and felt her drop as she heard Neal's voice fade further away.

"Everything alright, Swan?"

"Just peachy." Emma responded.

"You're, apparently, not as good at telling lies as you are at spotting them." Killian quipped as he leaned his shoulder against the wall, gesturing for her to continue.

The last thing Emma wanted to do was talk about Neal, least of all to Killian. Not that he wouldn't listen or understand, but that he was too good at listening and understanding. And if this night was proof of anything, it was that everyone who gets too close to her will eventually break her heart or turn out to be a complete ass.

She liked Killian too much to find out if he would do either. It didn't matter how good a kisser he was.

Damn, Emma thought. She couldn't be thinking about that kiss. The kiss that made her head spin and her knees feel weak. The kiss that made her want more of Killian. The kiss that made her think that maybe he won't break her heart. But as soon as she woke up with the worst hangover in the universe, she knew it was just a kiss.

("So about last night." She had texted.

"No worries, Swan."

"Really?"

"Alcohol can be quite the temptress."

"So, we're good?"

"Always."

That's the answer Emma wanted, the only thing she couldn't figure out was why she felt so disappointed.)

"Still waiting for an answer, love."

"Don't really want to talk about it." Emma rushed.

"Ah," Killian breathed out, nodding his head in understanding.

"What do you mean 'ah'?"

"'Ah,' as in you saw someone from your past, and it was worse than you could have ever imagined."

Emma rolled her eyes, ignoring the way her heart picked up the pace, "Bold accusation."

"You don't need to hide from me, love. I know what heartbreak looks like."

"I am not heartbroken." She sho back.

"Oh, but you are."

"Are you always this blunt at the end of charity balls or a I just special?"

"As much as you'd like to believe otherwise, Swan, you're something of an open book." Killian leaned forward and Emma caught his scent (he smelled like leather and the sea- everything that she wanted in that alley behind her favorite pub).

They were getting into a bad habit of invading their personal space.

"And what, exactly, are you reading?" Emma crossed her arms, trying not to stare at his mouth as it curled into a sad smile.

"A familiar story, actually. One that ends in a particularly unsavory encounter that you hope was some sort of sick joke, but you're never that lucky."

"That just sounds like, you were eavesdropping."

Killian shrugged neither confirming or denying her statement, "You're in a new world, love. One that doesn't always bring out the best in people and brings the worst out of the people who you already thought were complete, utter pricks."

"is that supposed to make me feel better?" Emma threw her arms out in defeat.

"No. But it is the truth." He hesitated a little, "An invitation for a sailing trip on my boat is the part where I'm supposed to make you feel better."

Emma's heart skipped a beat, "Sailing trip?"

"Now, before you jump to any conclusions, it's a group sailing trip. Mary Margaret, David, Robin, maybe Scarlet, Ruby, Belle, and Whale are all coming. We'd be gone for a week."

A sailing trip. With Killian. It had bad idea written all over it.

But she'd be with other friends. It should be fine, and Emma could use a vacation.

She'd just have to keep Killian at an arm's distance.

She could do that. He was her friend. As long as it stayed that way, she wouldn't lose him not like she lost Neal.

Killian was still waiting for an answer.

"Yes, fine. I'll go." Emma said.

He gave her a grin, "Great! We set sail next Friday! Pack warm and bring your smallest bikini."

He winked at her and walked away before she could smack his shoulder.

Emma let out a breath as she leaned against the wall.

One week away from the city and on the water. With Killian.

What was the worst that could happen?


	5. Chapter 5

Killian was some sort of masochist. He swears by it. Because inviting Emma Swan on his sailing trip with his friends was one thing, but breaking out the alcohol was a bad idea. As it has been proven in the past, he could not be trusted with Emma especially when alcohol was involved.

But here he was passing around wine, scotch, basically anything in his liquor cabinet while sitting wedged between four people in a three person couch, giving him full access to the familiar scent of Emma's hair. It was doing everything in his power not to play with her golden locks or stare at the way her lips curved up as she laughed at something Ruby said.

Three days out on the water has already given her skin a delicious tan and all Killian wanted to do was run his hands along her-

Yup. He was definitely some sort of masochist.

"Oh, Killian, I always love your annual sailing trips." Mary Margaret giggled as she raised her wine glass. She was getting tipsier by the second if the flush in her cheeks was any indication. "I mean, when do you always have an opportunity to sail the Atlantic for a week?"

"Well, hence the emphasis on annual, my dear." David said as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

'Tell me," Emma whispered in Killian's ear, "Is this the part where everyone gets gushy and drunk?"

Killian laughed softly, "Aye, love. After all the wine, Mary Margaret gets a bit tipsy. Then Robin and Regina will retire to their room and do the opposite of sleep. Just as Whale and Ruby have already snuck off and probably found a closet to defile."

"They can't be that predictable." She muttered back just as Regina and Robin stood up.

"We're gonna go to bed," Robin announced.

Killian grinned up at Emma.

"What are you psychic?" Emma said under her breath.

"Right," Killian winked at his friend, "Don't be too loud, Rob. I do need my beauty sleep."

Robin rolled his eyes as Regina glared, walking away.

With the two off the couch, Killian had all the right to scoot away from Emma, but he didn't. And neither did she seem to mind.

"So, what about Scarlett and Belle? Are they going to be banging it out any time soon?" Emma gestured to the couple that had taken an interest in the bookcase at the opposite end of the room

Killian shrugged, "That is an unpredictable thing, Swan. For you see, dear Scarlett has been pining after that woman for about a year and he still hasn't made his move. Whether or not he's going to get the balls to ask her out is the only thing that will keep this night from breaking standard procedure."

Emma laughed softly and laid her head on his shoulder.

Killian froze, and tried to make his heart beat slower. They were friends this was all that it was. He reminded himself that when he invited her to this trip, she was practically in tears over Neal.

And Killian wasn't sure marching over to punch the idiot himself wasn't the best idea. Of course, that was when he first saw him at the gala. But Robin had roped him into a thrilling conversation about rugby before Killian could even think twice about throwing Neal out.

Despite what she thinks, Emma wasn't completely healed over Neal. Killian could wait until she was. He was a very patient man.

The two of them spent a time watching them, before Mary Margaret started to burst out laughing, making Emma and Killian jump in surprise.

"Oh! David! This is like a bachelor/bachelorette party!"

"What? Honey, the wedding isn't until two months from now." David replied.

"Oh, yes I know that. But our bride and grooms party is practically here, and my mother insists on throwing this huge unnecessary formal party for all her friends. This'll be the only fun I'll have."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, dear. Most of our groomsmen and bridesmaids are…occupied."

"But the best man and maid of honor are here!" She burst.

Emma looked up to Killian, "David made you best man?"

He nodded and gave a small chuckle, "He did indeed, the idiot."

"We need to dance." Mary Margaret burst out.

Killian's eyebrows rose, this may be the last year that he lets Mary Margaret mix her own drinks.

"Oh, c'mon guys, please? We need to practice for the wedding and all and it's such a nice night. Smee!" Mary Margaret slurred to the silent, bumbling butler in the corner, "Smee! Could you please put on something nice on? We're gonna practice dancing!"

Smee turned to Killian, nervously. He obviously didn't want to go against the man who did hire him, but he was also not in a habit to deny Killian's friends anything.

Killian waved for Smee to go on and he watched the shorter man enter the other room.

"What are you doing?" Emma whispered vehemently to him.

"Granting the bride-to-be her wish." He said amused. "And I do enjoy watching David try to ward off his lady." Killian gestured to Mary Margaret trying her best to pull the blonde up from his seat as soft music started to play throughout the room.

"Okay, okay," David finally conceded, "One dance and then we go to bed. I think you've had enough to drink."

Mary Margaret laughed as David led her into a classic waltz.

Emma and Killian watched the pair for a little longer, until Killian got up and held his hand out to her.

"Care to join them, Swan?"

"Oh, no, I don't do…whatever this is," She waved her hand at the pair.

"It's called a waltz, and there's really only one rule: pick a partner who knows what he's doing."

Emma looked up at him with a smile curling on her lips and she took his hand.

It was at this very moment that Killian thanked all those stupid cotillion classes and ballroom dance lessons, because holding Emma and looking into her bewildered eyes as she followed his lead made those torturous moments worth it.

"Hey, don't mock," Emma said as she noticed the smile on Killian's face that seemed to get wider by the second, "I think I'm actually getting the hang of this."

"I wasn't mocking, Swan. It seems that you're a natural."

He watched as spots of pink color her cheeks and Killian felt his heart almost beat out of his chest. If he thought he was in trouble of falling dangerously in love with her before, he was a goner as soon as the music cut off and she stayed in his arms for a beat too long as if she didn't ever want to stop being held by him.


End file.
